THE LITTLE CHAOS
by Mazz Snape
Summary: Tonks é colocada para trabalhar com Snape depois que a guerra acabou, é com ele que descobre o caos que os comensais remanescentes querem continuar destruindo o mundo bruxo.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** The Little Chaos

 **Autor: Mazzola Jackson**

 **Shipper: SS/NT**

 **Gênero:** angustia/romance

 **Pretensão de capítulos: 15**

 **Advertências** : caçando comensais da morte remanescentes que sobreviveram e queriam o caos ainda.

Severus tinha se juntado na equipe de Tonks.

 **Resumo:** _Tonks é colocada para trabalhar com Snape depois que a guerra acabou, é com ele que descobre o caos que os comensais remanescentes querem continuar destruindo o mundo bruxo._

Quando a guerra acabou finalmente, Tonks estava procurando o marido em todos os lados. Quando não encontrou, ela temia encontrar o marido entre os mortos. Ela tinha visto sua mãe se ajoelhando com o filho no colo perto de alguém que não conseguia ver. Quando reconheceu os cabelos inconfundível de Remus ficou triste.

Severus tinha se precavido de sua morte bem antes de se encontrar com o Lord das trevas. E tinha sobrevivido ao veneno de Nagini e estava sendo atendido por Pomfrey, toda Hogwarts sabia que o professor era inocente. Ele viu Tonks chorando no corpo do marido, se sentia estranho vendo aquilo.

 **Capítulo um**

Severus Snape estava fermentando uma poção que ele sabia que poderia acabar usando na guerra, e ela sempre estava escondida em seu bolso interno de seu paletó onde tinha um forte feitiço de proteção, ele não queria que aquela poção fosse perdida por acidente. Assim como também fez mais lotes de poções do que um dia pensou que pudesse fazer, ele jamais deixaria que as crianças de Hogwarts fossem perdidas, por mais que ninguém acreditava que ele era um homem carinhoso.

Papoula Pomfrey foi a única que acreditava na inocência de professor Snape antes mesmo de ver ele trabalhando como professor de poções por dezesseis anos. Para ela o homem era inocente de todas as coisas que acontecia no mundo bruxo, ele poderia ser um comensal da morte, mas ele era um homem que tinha salvo mais pessoas ao longo da guerra, sob um disfarce, um disfarce muito perigoso. Pomfrey estava afinal muito grata a Severus Snape por ter salvo sua família no passado. Isso tinha sido bem antes de Harry começar a estudar na escola. Um dos comensais queria assumir ela com a poção polissuco, mas a pessoa não contava que Snape estivesse de visita na casa de Pomfrey. O homem em questão tinha sido morto e Snape tinha se tornado o guardião do segredo de Pomfrey.

O jovem que até então tinha vinte e cinco anos aprendeu bastante com Pomfrey desde então, ele não se importou com as opiniões de Dumbledore a respeito de espionagem, ele sempre ia para Pomfrey quando estava ferido. E quando o diretor Dumbledore implorou para que Snape o matasse, ele ficou com raiva, ele jamais mataria um homem, mas se queria se livrar da promessa de Narcisa, ele teria que acatar aquela ordem de Dumbledore.

Depois daquela noite na torre de astronomia, ele nunca mais foi o mesmo, afinal ele sabia que tinha um monte de gente que queria caça-lo e prender, ele sabia que ainda seria caçado depois da guerra, mas ele não se importava, ele já tinha vivido a sua vida até demais, ele já estava pronto para passar para o outro lado da vida. Ele não tinha ninguém esperando por ele para voltar, ele não tinha uma vida com ninguém, ele só amou uma única pessoa e ela nunca soube.

Desde aquela noite, após a morte de Dumbledore, Pomfrey recebia lotes e lotes de poções de Snape, sabendo que a guerra se aproximava a cada dia, essas poções estavam sempre armazenadas na enfermaria, todas elas lacradas em lugares que ninguém poderia roubar. Ela sabia que tinha crianças que poderia fingir que estavam com dores para poder roubar suas poções, ela não deixaria que ninguém se intoxicasse com as poções daquele jeito, fim de guerra ou não, era proibido o uso excessivo de poções fortes.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Tonks estava feliz de que Remus enfim decidiu se casar com ela, porque afinal casamento era para uma vida só e ela amava muito ao lobisomem, ela tinha ficado feliz em ouvir que Fleur não iria se separar de seu noivo só porque ele tinha se tornado um lobisomem naquela noite que os comensais da morte invadiram o castelo com a ajuda de um delinquente, ela sabia que Snape jamais colocaria a vida das crianças em perigo, mas um garoto comensal da morte nunca pensava nas consequências.

Ela queria ter pelo menos um boa vida de casada com Remus, ela queria que aquela guerra insana acabasse de uma boa vez, ela já estava farta de perder pessoas importantes em sua vida. Ela estava feliz de que seus pais estavam sob o feitiço do segredo, ninguém sabia onde eles viviam e queria que continuasse daquele jeito, afinal a guerra poderia estourar a qualquer momento e todo mundo poderia morrer a qualquer momento.

Depois de ter ouvido de Harry que tinha sido Snape que matou o diretor Dumbledore, ela não sabia o que fazer, mas ela sabia que o professor Snape estava seguindo ordens de Dumbledore, aquela mão negra não lhe enganava, ela já tinha visto aquela magia em algum lugar e não se lembrava. Ela tinha certeza de que encontraria a resposta para o enigma que sua mente lhe pregava naquele momento.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Então em maio de 1998 Voldemort atacou a escola, quando o alarme soou quando Harry Potter entrou nela. Para ele, Voldemort estava preparado para terminar aquela guerra de uma boa vez, e já queria eliminar o garoto que era poderoso, ele era o único que poderia dominar o mundo. Naquela noite tudo aconteceu, mas antes daquela noite, Voldemort jamais notou que suas horcruxes tinham sido destruídas e que faltava somente mais três para ser destruídas. Naquela noite tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Harry Potter invadiu o castelo e pediu evacuação na sala precisa, dizendo que naquele momento tudo acabaria e que as crianças que estavam se escondendo poderia ir para casa pela lareira do pub de Aberforth, ele não queria que nenhuma daquelas crianças menores estivesse no caminho, o lugar delas não era naquela luta. Aquela era a luta de Harry, só Harry.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Tonks estava lutando com comensais da morte e ia se disfarçando quando ninguém olhava, assim se desviou de um monte de feitiços que era dirigida a ela, mas que acertava os comensais que estavam por perto, ela se orgulhava de que aqueles feitiços matavam os comensais espalhado pelo salão. E então eles ouviram tudo o que tinha dito Harry, todos eles descobriram que o professor Snape tinha protegido todas as crianças de Voldemort, mas ninguém conseguia acreditar, mas então eles viram as memorias de Snape sendo exibidas pelas paredes de Hogwarts, nem mesmo o Lord das Trevas acreditava no que estava vendo naquele momento. Naquele mesmo momento Voldemort recomeçou a luta com uma fúria grande nos olhos, mas estava feliz, pois antes de se encontrar com Potter ele tinha matado Snape.

Voldemort se foi naquela noite.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Quando a batalha acabou Tonks que tinha se fingido de morta em um corredor vazio, saiu em procura de seu amado marido, ela esperava que ele tinha pelo menos se salvado com vida e que pudesse recomeçar a vida sem ter que se preocupar em olhar para trás novamente ou a todo instante. Entrou no grande salão onde estava a maioria dos mortos, olhou ao redor na procura do homem que poderia estar caçando ela também, mas não viu ninguém na descrição de Remus, naquele momento ela temeu o pior que seu marido poderia estar entre os mortos, foi então que reparou na sua mãe ajoelhada ao lado de um corpo, foi até ela quando reconheceu os cabelos de Remus.

Enquanto isso alguém ajudava Severus Snape se sentar entre os feridos e ser deixado tratar por Pomfrey. Snape suspirou ao ver que a batalha estava completa e que o bruxo das trevas tinha sido derrotado para sempre. Sentado entre os feridos, ele olhou para todos os mortos que estavam estendidos no chão enquanto a família se despedia deles, reparou que a família Weasley tinha perdido duas pessoas e então viu Tonks chorando no corpo de Remus Lupin, ele não acreditava naquilo, que o último dos marotos morreu. Ele começou a se sentir estranho a respeito da mulher que chorava pelo seu marido morto. Olhou Andrômeda Tonks ela segurava um pacotinho em seu colo. O filho de Lupin, o filho que nunca conheceria seu pai.

— Isso é para você, Severus. –disse o ministro se aproximando de Severus e chamando a atenção do homem para si.

— O que é isso? –perguntou franzindo o cenho.

— Sua liberdade, eu vi suas memorias. –respondeu entregando um pergaminho mostrando que ele era um homem totalmente livre para continuar fazendo sua vida longe da prisão.

— Obrigado. –respondeu chocado, ele imaginava que Potter jamais mostraria suas memorias para ninguém, aquilo era simplesmente privado.

Snape viu Potter junto da família Weasley e que lhe olhava confuso, fez sinal para que o garoto se aproximasse, ele queria tirar suas dúvidas com o menino, queria saber porque compartilhou as memorias com todos.

— Antes que desconte em mim, saiba que foi Voldemort, ele puxou as memorias recentes que eu tive. –disse envergonhado, então caçou entre os bolsos de sua jaqueta e pegou o frasco que estava as memorias de Snape, entregou para o professor.

Severus acreditou no menino ao ver a palidez dele. Naquele mesmo instante estava pronto para deixar o mundo bruxo, ele queria distância das pessoas que salvou, ele não queria depender de mais ninguém e não queria proteger mais ninguém, ele queria poder refazer sua vida, mas ele ainda não sabia o que iria fazer naquele momento. Leu o pergaminho de Kingsley, ali constava que ele poderia ser solicitado para prestar serviços juntos dos aurores quando surgir alguma coisa estranha, ele esperava que nada daquilo realmente ocorresse, afinal ele não queria ter que lidar com incompetentes.

— Eu quero agradecer por ter me protegido, eu nunca soube. –disse Harry olhando para seu odiado professor com orgulho, ele queria poder conhecer o homem, mas ele sabia que nunca poderia.

— Não tem de que. –respondeu olhando nos olhos de Harry, ele queria que o garoto soubesse que ele nunca tinha odiado o menino, só se ressentia pelo menino ter os olhos de Lily.

Harry se sentiu um pouco envergonhado pelo que queria fazer, mas ele fez mesmo assim e abraçou seu professor rapidamente, mas Snape fez melhor e não deixou que Harry fugisse do que tinha feito. Snape não sabia porque, mas ele queria demonstrar para todos no salão que jamais odiou o garoto Potter, mas que era um papel que esteve jogando sempre e naquele instante aquele papel de espião foi jogado no lixo, sabendo que não usaria mais aquele disfarce. Pomfrey foi a primeira a notar como Harry se escondia no peito de Severus, ela percebia que o garoto estava assustado ainda.

Harry estava envergonhado ele jamais pensou que o professor carrasco fosse lhe apertar num abraço, aquele simples abraço fez com que todos olhassem para eles, ele não se importou, ele sabia que o homem era gentil e carinhoso, disso não tinha dúvidas. E então sentiu Snape se afastar.

— Sabe que pode me procurar caso aconteça alguma coisa. –disse Snape se levantando da mesa quando percebeu que seu braço estava melhor.

— Procurarei. Obrigado. –respondeu se afastando um tanto chocado ainda com o homem que tinha sido amigo de sua mãe.

Snape se despediu de Madame Pomfrey, mas tranquilizou a matrona dizendo que ele ia continuar fabricando as poções para Hogwarts. Minerva ficou contente com aquilo e sabia que teria que conversar um momento posterior com o homem, mas por ora deixaria que o homem descansasse das coisas que teve que fazer naquela batalha insana.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Severus foi para seu antigo aposento, ele queria recolher suas coisas, pois ele não queria ter que voltar ali novamente, ele ainda não sabia que rumo tomaria, mas no momento ele queria um momento de paz e poder se despedir de certas pessoas que nunca pode no passado. Ele queria visitar o tumulo de sua melhor amiga, ele devia um pedido de desculpas para alguém que jamais lhe perdoou, mas lá no fundo ele sabia que Lily tinha perdoado ele, não importa o que, ele só sentia que ela tinha lhe perdoado.

Assim que juntou todos seus pertences num malão de sete compartimentos, decidiu deixar uma carta para Minerva, informando que precisava de um longo tempo longe de crianças ocas, ele não tinha desejo nenhum em voltar a ser professor no momento, mas que ficaria atento para um possível atentado que poderia vir de comensais remanescentes, ele tinha certeza de que os partidários que não tinham a marca negra se rebelaria quando descobrisse no jornal que Harry Potter derrotou o bruxo das trevas de novo e de novo. Ele esperava que daquela vez era para sempre.

Decidiu que o elfo que tinha sido atribuído a ele para o longo dos anos, entregasse a carta para a diretora, ele não queria ter que conversar com a mulher naquele momento, não naquele momento que ainda sentia dor, dor de memorias antigas e dolorosas, ele queria ter feito mais e que não tivesse revelado que o bruxo mais poderoso poderia pertencer a família dos Potter ou Longbottom, ele sabia que nada poderia mudar, mas ele queria ter feito melhor e ter impedido tudo aquilo.

Olhou um momento para o que tinha sido sua casa ao longo dos anos, ele sentiria falta das masmorras e de trabalhar no laboratório de poções, mas ele tinha certeza absoluta que poderia montar um para próprio em sua mansão que agora poderia assumir, ele tinha certeza de que poderia encontrar um trabalho em sua própria casa.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

 **Nota autor:**

 **Minha primeira história sobre esse casal em particular!**

 **Espero que vocês gostem e deem uma chance para que ela possa florescer.**

 **Deixem comentários... =D**

 **Até os próximos capítulos...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dois**

Meses mais tarde Severus era recrutado para o quartel dos aurores, ele foi porque não queria dever para ninguém, encontrou o átrio do ministério da magia totalmente revirado, ele não entendeu o que estava acontecendo então foi abordado por Potter, o garoto estava com um uniforme de auror, alguma coisa tinha acontecido naquele meio tempo que tinha tomado como férias prolongadas, ele ainda não podia acreditar que já tinha se passado quase um ano desde a batalha final.

— O que está acontecendo Potter? –perguntou com cuidado, ele não queria que o menino se assustasse com ele mais.

— Remanescentes. –resmungou e apontou para um grupo de pessoas tentando conter alguém no chão.

Severus não reconheceu o homem que tentava escapar novamente dos bruxos poderosos do ministério. Ele só tinha visto aquele homem apenas uma vez no quartel general de Voldemort, mas o homem nunca tinha se apresentado a ninguém a não ser somente Voldemort.

— Seu nome é Richardson Memphis, ele tem passagem pela polícia trouxa e magico. –disse Harry ao perceber o cenho franzido do ex-professor.

— Ele colocou caos no mundo então.…

— Na verdade ele comanda um grupo de homens que querem destruir o mundo magico, ele disse que queria destruir aquilo que Voldemort tentou uma vez. –respondeu Harry interrompendo Snape.

— Para o que fui designado aqui? –perguntou com curiosidade.

— Kingsley quer que você possa ajudar os aurores no grupo de reconhecimento. –respondeu.

Harry viu que o homem Richardson finalmente foi contido, ficou completamente aliviado quando o bruxo tinha recebido braceletes de contenção de magia, ele nunca poderia retirar tal bracelete sem saber a combinação de palavras certas, palavras essas que o bruxo lançou sabia. Severus olhou para Richardson sendo preso finalmente.

Severus não sabia o que estava acontecendo de verdade, mas parecia que o mundo estava completamente no caos naquele momento, mas estaria feliz em poder ajudar a se livrar de mais aquele mal, ele só queria um ano de relativa paz. Ele simplesmente queria refazer completamente a sua vida, quem sabe ter família daquela vez, sabendo que a morte de Lily foi finalmente vingada.

Harry levou o ex-professor para a sala de Kingsley, eles tinham um monte de coisas para fazer, ele queria agilizar tudo aquilo o quanto antes. Severus se sentou assim que se viram dentro da sala de Kingsley, ele sabia que alguma coisa a mais estava acontecendo no momento e ele queria saber tudo.

— Quero que fique na equipe de Tonks, Severus, não deixe que ela cometa alguma atrocidade. Ela ainda não está bem, mas estamos com falta de pessoal e não podemos deixar passar essa oportunidade de acabar com tudo o mais rápido possível. –disse Kingsley passando um pedaço de pergaminho para Severus.

Severus leu o pergaminho, era um endereço, entendeu que era lá que encontraria Ninfadora Tonks, ele esperava que a mulher estivesse bem, ele não sabia o que mais pensar a respeito dela, mas ele queria que ela continuasse viva, o filho dependeria dela. Se despediu dos aurores, ele sabia o que tinha de fazer para que aquelas coisas voltassem a ser como era antes. Parecia que tinha se decidido a tentar refazer a vida com Tonks.

Daquela vez Severus não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse a jovem mulher, poderia ter sido o professor dela em Hogwarts, mas estava de fato bem com isso, afinal já se tinha cansado de viver sozinho, visitava os túmulos de sua mãe e Lily, ele jamais poderia esquecer as mulheres em sua vida, mas Tonks, parecia que o sentimento era completamente novo para ele naquele momento, e ele não queria perder a chance.

Chegou ao endereço, entrou rapidamente ao sentir o perigo de estar ali fora, sendo alvo de qualquer feitiço cruel, ele tinha se cansado de viver no perigo, ele só queria um pouco de paz e ele esperava poder conseguir ela qualquer dia desses, mas naquele momento ele precisava salvar uma mulher que poderia colocar tudo a perder. Encontrou Tonks caída no chão, correu rapidamente até ela e então voltou para o quartel de aurores, ele não queria ficar naquele lugar horrível.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Kingsley estava preocupado com Tonks, ele não queria que a jovem auror se metesse em loucuras, ele sabia que ela queria matar todos aqueles que tinha matado seu amado marido, mas ele queria que a jovem moça pudesse refazer a vida, assim como todos estavam fazendo. Harry tinha perdido muito na guerra. Harry tinha perdido seu melhor amigo e sua namorada, mas ele não tinha ficado com a família Weasley ao perceber que eles se ressentiam ainda por ele.

Harry estava sentado na sua mesa fazendo seu próprio trabalho, ele não se importava em ficar ali escrevendo coisas que não ajudaria eles no momento, mas ele estava feliz em adquirir o conhecimento das coisas que escrevia. Kingsley percebia que Harry estava completamente magoado com as coisas que tinha acontecido na guerra.

Sentiu as defesas da enfermaria sendo ativadas, ele esperava que não fosse nada grave, saiu correndo com Harry em seu encalço, ele sabia que Harry queria aprender tudo o que pudesse para que não precisasse se preocupar no futuro. Encontraram Severus investigando o que tinha sido atingido na mulher, mas só descobriram que ela só foi nocauteada por um feitiço inofensivo. Desmaius.

— Evernate. –disse Severus, despertando Tonks do feitiço.

— O que aconteceu? –perguntou assim que se viu bem para a luz da enfermaria.

— Alguém te nocauteou. –respondeu Kingsley cruzando os braços. — O que estava pensando indo lá sozinha sem apoio?

— E quem me apoiaria? Não existe ninguém que me entenderia nesse momento. –resmungou irritada.

— Bem, dessa forma quero que fique com Severus e isso é uma ordem e vale para os dois. –disse e foi embora da enfermaria.

— Tonks, você tem um filho, se pudesse ainda ficava com ele para o resto dos dias, afinal ele precisa da mãe por perto. –disse Harry antes de sair da enfermaria deixando Severus e Tonks para trás.

Tonks não acreditava no que ouvia, mas ela sabia que Harry estava deveras magoado com as coisas que tem acontecido, afinal o menino cresceu sem mãe. Severus tinha sido atingido pelas palavras de Harry, ele se culpava por ter contado a profecia para Voldemort, mas aquilo era passado e Harry poderia refazer a vida agora que era adulto, mas ele sabia de uma coisa, os Weasley tinha deixado Harry sozinho e o mesmo nunca tinha falado neles em nenhum momento.

— Sabe, Harry tem razão, o que será de seu filho se morrer jovem. –disse Severus olhando os olhos negros de Tonks.

— Tenho certeza de que Harry poderia assumir o menino como seu, afinal é seu afilhado. –respondeu pulando da cama, ela precisava ir para casa.

Severus agarrou o pulso da jovem antes que ela deixasse a enfermaria, ele não queria que a mulher voltasse para aquele lugar sozinha, ele se sentia bizarro por dentro, afinal nunca tinha sentido aquelas coisas que sentia pela jovem, nunca. Tonks se odiou naquele momento, ela não queria acreditar que tinha sido emparelhada com Severus Snape em suas missões e pensar que Severus tinha aceitado aquilo sem reclamar era o cumulo de tudo.

Severus levou a mulher para longe do ministério, ele queria conversar com a mulher em paz, sem ninguém atrapalhando, ele tinha certeza de que poderia entender o que ela pensava, o que ela queria fazer naquele momento, mas não podia deixar que ela cometesse uma loucura no momento, ele simplesmente queria que a mulher parasse para pensar no futuro do filho e no que Remus queria que ela fizesse. Ele sabia que Lupin jamais quereria a morte dela.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Severus tinha levado Tonks para sua casa, uma casa que ele tinha arrumado completamente, ele já não queria mais nada de negro nela. Levou a mulher para uma cozinha equipada, ali fez um almoço caprichado, ele queria que a mulher visse que ele era diferente, a guerra tinha finalizado e ele poderia refazer vida como quisesse, ele só não sabia como prosseguir com aquilo sendo que jamais sentiu daquele jeito, nem mesmo por Lily.

— Tenho certeza de que está se perguntando o que está acontecendo de verdade comigo, sabendo que eu sempre fui um grosso, mas a verdade é que jamais poderia me revelar, eu sabia que Voldemort ainda não estava morto e queria evitar que os comensais apoiantes dele me delatasse quando voltasse. –disse Severus colocando as panelas no apoio de madeira na mesa, pegou dois pratos e ofereceu um para Tonks.

— Realmente foi um canalha, eu amava poções, por causa disso eu fui quase reprovada. –resmungou com um muxoxo.

Severus sorriu com deboche, ele sabia que Tonks tinha sido uma aluna exemplar em poções, mas ele não podia favorecer ninguém diferente da casa Slytherin, mas agora ele sabia que poderia se revelar e que as pessoas pudessem ver que ele voltou a ser como era antes de toda aquela loucura da guerra.

— Eu sempre soube que você era boa em poções, eu não nego. –respondeu dando a primeira garfada, fazendo assim que Tonks visse que ele não tinha envenenado a comida.

— Porque me trouxe em sua casa? –perguntou Tonks, arrumando seu prato, ela estava completamente com fome.

— Queria conversar com você em particular e tentar entender essa vingança que quer. –respondeu calmamente, ele sabia que acabaria sofrendo.

Severus realmente não sabia o que faria naquela conversa, ele queria realmente conhecer Tonks, saber tudo o que ela tinha vivido com Remus e tudo o que tinha aprendido, ele queria saber como proceder naqueles sentimentos que estava tendo no momento, ele simplesmente não sabia como correr atrás daquilo.

 **Nota autor:**

 **Mais um capítulo da fic, espero que vocês gostem, irei postar todos os capítulos tudo de uma boa vez, porque estarei deixando o mundo das fics ainda esse ano... ou melhor quando souber uma resposta da editora para onde mandei o meu primeiro livro suspense policial misturado com terror e ficção cientifica :p**

 **Vejo vocês em breve! E então essa fic pode estar finalizada na próxima postagem!**

 **Amei os reviews de todas as minhas fics por suposto!**

 **Até breve**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo três**

Dois dias depois da conversa com Tonks, Severus passou a seguir a mulher para todos os lados colhendo informações sobre os remanescentes que ainda apoiavam as ideias de um homem morto para a vida, Severus estava completamente na dele, jamais tentou fazer algo que não ia com a natureza dele naquele momento, ele ainda não entendia os sentimentos que tinham por Tonks.

Severus nem mesmo sabia o que dizer de Tonks, ela ainda agia como se não tivesse mais ninguém no mundo para si, ele simplesmente não podia continuar vigiando ela sem saber o que ela realmente queria fazer na vida. Tinha tentado falar com Harry, uma das pessoas mais improváveis para pedir conselho, mas ele sabia que o jovem bruxo era inteligente ao seu modo de ser.

Harry, no entanto, ficou completamente vermelho com os sentimentos que o ex-professor tinha por Tonks, ele jamais pensou que fosse ver um homem que tinha passado grande parte de sua vida completamente amargurado por ter perdido o seu único amor para uma pessoa que odiava no passado, mas daquela vez ele queria que o professor fosse feliz, ele merecia afinal de contas e ele ajudaria ao professor conquistar Tonks se fosse o caso.

Harry confessou para o seu ex-professor que era apaixonado por um homem, mas que não podia fazer nada, afinal o homem por quem era apaixonado era casado e tinha filhos menores. Severus jamais pensou que pudesse ouvir aquilo vindo da boca de Harry, jamais pensou que o jovem garoto estaria apaixonado por um homem comprometido, se deu conta que o menino não revelou o nome do cujo e queria que fosse assim, ele não queria se inteirar no momento, afinal tinha um monte de coisas em sua mente também.

— Severus você acha que minha mãe me aceitaria se soubesse que sou gay? –perguntou Harry um dia num bar.

— Eu tenho certeza de que Lily aceitaria todas as loucuras que você aprontou em Hogwarts até mesmo a parte gay, ela tinha o dom de ver o melhor em todo mundo. –respondeu tomando um gole de sua cerveja trouxa.

Severus não acreditava que estava num bar trouxa com Harry, mas aquela bebida tinha lhe deixado calmo, afinal bebidas trouxas tinham álcool. Pelo menos ali todos os indivíduos eram desconhecidos e eles não teriam perigo de que Rita Skeeter pudesse espalhar as coisas estranhas que Harry estava lhe contando, ele queria que o jovem pudesse conversar com o tal homem por quem era apaixonado e tentar ser feliz, mas ele sabia que Harry não queria estragar um casamento feliz.

— Se você não fosse tão certinho e sarcástico o tempo todo, acho que me apaixonaria por você. –disse Harry de repente.

Severus congelou no lugar, ele sabia que Harry só queria ser feliz, mas o jeito que ele disse aquela frase tinha aquecido um pouco o seu coração, afinal ele nunca tinha ouvido ninguém lhe dirigir daquela forma antes. Olhou para Harry ao seu lado e percebeu que o menino estava bebendo sua bebida completamente chocado com o que tinha dito.

— Está tudo bem, não feriu ninguém. Você vai encontrar a pessoa certa para você Harry, você só precisa ser calmo no momento. –respondeu esfregando as costas do jovem com cuidado.

— Desculpe, as vezes penso que não existe ninguém para mim lá fora, olha para minha vida, ninguém nunca me viu, só enxergaram o menino que sobreviveu isso e aquilo, sempre repudiei esse maldito nome, nunca quis ser famoso, nunca quis essa vida, sempre desejei ser normal, ser apenas Harry, mas ninguém nunca vai me respeitar, sempre me trataram como o maldito herói do mundo. –resmungou Harry, ele estava completamente irritado com as coisas acontecendo ao seu redor.

Harry jamais queria a fama, jamais queria ser conhecido no mundo, ele tinha vontade de as vezes partir para um lugar onde ninguém lhe conhecia, ele queria poder experimentar ser uma pessoa normal que não tem que ficar olhando por sobre o ombro o tempo todo. Ele odiava os amigos que tinha no momento, afinal nenhum deles tinha respeitado seus desejos, sempre querendo que ele aparecesse para a mídia. Era por isso que tinha cortado totalmente as relações com os Weasley, ele não queria saber deles, em nenhum momento de sua vida.

Severus olhou para o garoto novamente, ele nunca tinha tratado Harry bem, e jamais tinha tratado o menino como um garoto que sobreviveu a um feitiço maligno e ele sabia que Harry sabia que ele tinha sido o único que não tinha tratado como um herói.

— Sabe que tem minha amizade, não é? Nunca te tratei como um herói, sempre soube que a fama subia a cabeça das pessoas, mas eu nunca te vi com ambição, sempre soube que você não quereria essa fama. –disse resolveu pagar pela bebida, estava cansado daquela conversa.

— Sim e eu agradeço por não ter me tratado como se fosse o último do pacote. Acho que você é meu único amigo verdadeiro no mundo Severus. –respondeu seguindo o homem mais velho depois de ter pago sua própria bebida.

Os dois saíram do bar e foram para cada um para a própria casa. Severus tinha tomado a direita enquanto Harry tinha tomado a esquerda, no caminho tinha entrado no beco e colocado a capa de invisibilidade, ele não queria ser descoberto, ele ainda era jovem e não queria morrer tão cedo. Severus tinha aparatado assim que entrou no beco, ele estava mega cansado.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Severus tinha resolvido que queria se mudar daquela casa, jamais tinha sido feliz naquele lar horroroso, mas ele sabia que sua mãe tinha sido feliz naquela casa antes dele nascer, ele só não achava que aquele era o lugar apropriado para se continuar vivendo sua vida. Ele estava pronto para ir para a mansão de sua família por parte de mãe, aquela casa com paredes nuas nunca lhe agradaria para continuar vivendo e além de quê, sua mansão tinha uma estufa onde ele poderia cultivar seus próprios ingredientes de poções.

Ele vendia poções na clandestinidade, ele não queria que ninguém soubesse que ele era um mestre de poções mais jovem do mundo, ele jamais queria essa fama, realmente não queria. Fabricava as poções para Hogwarts e St. Mungus, dois lugares que sabia quem era o fabricante de poções. Ele não venderia poções para mais ninguém, sabendo que Hogwarts e St. Mungus já lhe pagavam caro para as poções mais precisas, St. Mungus lhe pedia para fabricar mais poções do Hogwarts.

Em sua mansão tudo começou a mudar ao ver que era negro por toda a parte, ele não tinha conhecimento que seus avós eram partidários de Voldemort, era por isso que sua mãe tinha sido deserdada quando casou com seu pai. Resolveu pintar a casa toda de branca, ele não queria ter que encarar nada negro em sua nova moradia, não novamente. Seus dias de luto tinha acabado, afinal Voldemort foi finalmente vingado.

A estufa também foi reparada para um melhor estado, arou as terras e enfeitiçou para proteção da terra, ele não queria perder a oportunidade naquele momento. Deixou a terra protegida contra pragas assim como espalhou fertilizante para que os ingredientes crescessem mais rápido e fortalecido. Severus olhou por toda a estufa e depois para os armários, tinha encontrado ingredientes que nunca tinha visto em vida. Encontrou um diário verde ao lado das sementes, pegou e folheou para saber do que se tratava, ele só não imaginou que fosse ser o diário de sua mãe e dirigida a ele.

 _Caro Severus,_

 _Quando você estiver lendo isso eu terei partido, eu sabia que um dia você poderia procurar a casa de seus ancestrais, afinal seu pai nunca tinha lhe dado amor. A verdade é que Tobias estava com medo de fazer besteira, mas seu pai te amou a maneira dele._

 _Severus, eu estou na Itália com a família de seu pai. Eu sei que você lutou uma guerra contra esse monstro intitulado Voldemort, mas quero que saiba que você pode me procurar quando tudo acabar, quero ver você feliz filho. Eu sempre soube que você era apaixonado pela garota Evans, mas eu nunca imaginei que ela fosse ser apaixonada por aquele estupido de Potter._

 _Eu tenho certeza de que você vai encontrar a mulher certa para a sua vida filho, pode ser que ela ainda não tenha nascido, mas você pode ter certeza de que você vai ser feliz de novo. Eu ainda estou esperando netos. Me encontre em Roma filho, estarei te esperando._

 _Com amor,_

 _Ellen Prince Snape._

Severus não podia acreditar que sua mãe ainda estava viva, ele olhou para o restante do diário e viu inumeros ingredientes que não conhecia anotado lá, assim como varias poçoes criações de sua mãe, grande maioria delas escrito _experimental_ , sua mãe ainda não tinha testado elas, ele queria ler aquele diário com mais calma, resolveu guardar no bolso de seu blazer. Ele queria ver sua mãe, mas ele não podia sair daquele jeito. Ele realmente não sabia o que sentir a respeito de seu pai, realmente não sabia.

Decidido, trancou toda sua mansão e foi procurar pelo Ministro, ele precisava de uns dias fora, precisava encontrar sua mãe, precisava conversar com ela sobre o que vinha acontecendo em sua vida, ele tinha certeza de que sua mãe lhe ajudaria a entender o que era aqueles sentimentos que sentia quando estava perto de Tonks.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

No dia seguinte ao achado na estufa de sua mãe, Severus se aprontou para se despedir de Kingsley, ele precisava de um tempo só para ele, ele precisava colocar as ideias no lugar e descobrir o que eram todos aqueles sentimentos que tinha por Tonks, ele queria saber se poderia ser algo mais que colegas de trabalho, mas bem lã no fundo ele sabia que não existia aquilo para ele. Suspirou cansado de todos os sentimentos que tinha.

Fez uma pequena mala, ele não sabia quanto tempo demoraria em encontrar sua mãe em Roma, ela não tinha deixado endereço, mas ele iria descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde. Guardou a mala no bolso interno do casaco e foi para o ministério da magia.

Ele encontrou Kingsley na sala de café, se sentou em frente a ele e disse:

— Preciso de uns dias fora…

— Porque? –perguntou curioso e sem entender.

— Preciso de um tempo para descobrir todas as coisas que estou sentindo no momento e eu não sei como descrever isso e também que preciso encontrar minha mãe em Roma. –respondeu chateado, ele realmente odiava não saber o que ele estava sentindo naquele momento.

— Que sentimentos? –perguntou Kingsley curioso.

Severus ignorou, ele não queria que mais ninguém soubesse seus sentimentos, fora Harry, ele sabia que podia confiar no filho de James Potter, afinal o garoto jamais tinha contado para as pessoas o que James tinha feito com ele em sua época de estudantes em Hogwarts, ele não queria que ninguém soubesse que ele estava confuso com os sentimentos que tinha por Tonks naquele momento.

— Você vai conseguir Severus. –disse Harry, ele sabia o que o Ministro estava tentando fazer.

Harry não queria que ninguém mais humilhasse seu único amigo no mundo, ele sabia que seu ex-professor ainda estava confuso com todos os sentimentos que tinha no momento, e ele faria de tudo para proteger aqueles sentimentos de todo o mundo se fosse preciso, o mais velho merecia ser feliz afinal de contas. Kingsley não entendeu porque Harry estava defendendo o ex-professor, ele sabia que os dois eram inimigos declarados, mas percebeu que eles eram amigos.

— Obrigado Harry. Deixarei você saber quando voltar. –disse Severus se levantando da cadeira, ele não precisava da permissão de ninguém para sair, ele já tinha feito o que tinha que fazer.

— Tenha um tempo bom Severus. –disse Harry terminando a xicara de café quando um homem entrou, ele não queria ficar no mesmo recinto que aquele homem.

Severus tinha visto aquilo, olhou para o homem que tinha entrado, ele não podia acreditar que era um dos ex-colegas de quando estudava em Hogwarts. Lewis Denver. Ele deixaria que Harry seguisse sua própria vida, afinal ele conhecia Lewis e ele era perdidamente apaixonado pela esposa e filhos, ele não queria que Harry continuasse sofrendo, ele ajudaria o garoto a passar por aquilo, mas não naquele momento, ele precisava encontrar sua mãe e pedir conselhos a ela.

Severus puxou Harry para longe da cozinha e abraçou o garoto apertado, ele queria que o garoto soubesse que ele estava lá para ele quando precisasse e que ele poderia contar tudo o que pudesse acontecer com ele. Tonks tinha visto Severus e Harry se abraçando e que o jovem se escondia no peito do ex-professor, ela queria saber o que tinha acontecido com os dois.

Tonks tinha percebido que Severus tinha permanecido calado o tempo todo que tinha saído para caça de informações, ela queria entender o que tinha acontecido com Severus para estar agindo daquele modo com ela, mas ela não sabia de nada. Ela queria pelo menos conhecer aquele homem. E então viu Severus Snape indo embora para longe, ela não tinha certeza se voltaria a ver aquele homem, mas ela queria que ele voltasse.

 **Nota autor:**

 **Mais um capítulo para vocês, espero que gostem.**

 **Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo quatro**

Severus tinha chegado a Roma um dia depois que partiu de Londres, se estabeleceu em um pequeno hotel assim que chegou. Criou um pequeno recado para Harry com o feitiço do patrono, ele não queria alarmar os trouxas naquele estabelecimento com corujas. Logo naquela mesma noite ele saiu para apreciar a cidade de Roma, ele ainda queria entender o que sua mãe tinha visto naquela vila, mas ele sabia que ela estaria feliz.

Ele tinha enormes saudades de sua mãe, tinha sido eras que não a via e não sabia como ela estaria naqueles dias, mas ele esperava que ela estivesse bem, afinal a guerra tinha acabado para o melhor e bem daquela vez, ele não precisaria se preocupar mais em ficar olhando por sobre o ombro toda as vezes que estivesse desconfiado.

Não tinha percebido que tinha andando demais quando se deparou com um estabelecimento com um nome estranho para um trouxa. Boticário, poções e infusões. Percebeu que o estabelecimento ainda estava aberto, resolveu entrar, ele queria saber o que encontraria naquele lugar. Encontrou prateleiras e mais prateleiras de ingredientes que ele usava para fabricação de poções para Hogwarts, assim como também encontrou ingredientes que jamais tinha visto em sua vida. Olhou para o balcão ali tinha um jovem garoto de não mais de vinte e quatro anos.

— Eu queria falar com o dono do estabelecimento. –disse, ele tinha certeza de que sua mãe era a dona, ele tinha reconhecido os ingredientes raros anotado no diário de sua mãe.

— E você seria? –perguntou o garoto desconfiado.

— Severus Snape. –respondeu olhando para o garoto.

O garoto ficou chocado com o nome do homem, ele não acreditava no que via, mas ele decidiu que procuraria pela dona do estabelecimento, ele tinha certeza de que ela poderia saber se era verdade ou não o que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Ele tinha ouvido que Severus Snape tinha morrido por uma mordida de cobra, ele não poderia estar ali em sua frente.

Severus ficou olhando para o menino ir para a porta de trás do balcão, ele lacrou a porta como estabelecimento fechado, ele não queria ser perturbado enquanto falava com sua mãe, ele precisava pedir perdão para ela, ele ainda não acreditava que tinha se juntado a um homem cruel no passado, mas ele estava feliz de que esse homem cruel estava morto e para o bem.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Meia hora tinha se passado desde que pediu para falar com a dona do estabelecimento, logo ouviu passos da sala ao lado, se preparou mentalmente para quem quer que seja que se aproximava. Logo então ele viu a mulher que um dia foi sua mãe, sorriu ela era uma mulher forte, ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que ela ainda estava viva, anos sem ouvir falar dela.

— Quem foi sua melhor amiga antes de Hogwarts? –perguntou assim que se viu de frente para Severus.

Severus sorriu, ele entendia o porquê da pergunta, ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas sabia que sua mãe só queria confirmar quem ele era.

— Lily Evans, e meu pai trouxa era Tobias Snape, alcoólatra que agredia tudo pela frente, quase me matou uma vez. –respondeu e esperou que sua mãe confirmasse.

Ellen Snape se aproximou de seu filho e o apertou em um abraço apertado, ela pensava que nunca encontraria seu filho de novo, estava feliz de que Severus soube responder sua pergunta tão bem e ainda contar uma parte de sua infância. Severus se permitiu chorar nos braços de sua mãe, tanto tempo desperdiçado e longe de sua mãe, ela era a sua heroína.

— Mais o que aconteceu com você, nos disseram que você tinha falecido. –perguntou o garoto ao lado de Ellen.

— Eu sobrevivi ao veneno da cobra, eu sabia que ele estava indo para me matar, só não sabia que ele iria usar a maldita cobra, em meus bolsos estavam carregadas variadas poções e alguém me resgatou da casa dos gritos naquela noite. –respondeu deitado escondido no peito de sua mãe.

— Fico feliz de ouvir isso de você filho. E conheça seu irmão mais novo. Edward Prince. –disse Ellen acariciando os cabelos negros de Severus.

Severus ouviu atento, ele não podia acreditar que tinha um irmão mais novo, desde que sempre achou que era filho único, mas ele queria conhecer aquele garoto, ele ainda continuava achando que não era justo, ele queria que pelo menos Harry tivesse algum irmão de verdade para ajuda-lo em sua vida.

— Não acho justo. –disse de repente se afastando de sua mãe.

Ellen não entendeu o seu filho naquele momento, mas esperaria que o outro se explicasse. Severus se sentou num banco ao lado da porta do estabelecimento, ele ainda precisava pensar para compensar o garoto que era sozinho e que não tinha mais ninguém em sua vida, a não ser ele e seu afilhado Teddy, sem falar de Tonks.

— O que acontece? –perguntou Ellen, ela queria entender o que estava acontecendo com seu filho.

— Harry, ele não tem ninguém em sua vida. Ele cortou as relações com seus amigos, porque ele descobriu que eles só queriam usar a fama dele. E não acho justo eu descobrir que tenho um irmão nessa idade e ele continuar sofrendo sozinho, contando com só minha amizade. –respondeu apertando a bainha de sua capa.

Ele se culpava por ter dito a profecia para o lorde das trevas no passado, ele queria pelo menos no passado ser um homem neutro e queria pelo menos ter tido uma vida feliz com quem quer que fosse em sua vida, ele sabia que Lily Evans jamais teria sido sua. Mas pelo menos ele poderia ter sua amiga ainda viva.

— Porque você não adota Harry como seu filho? –perguntou Edward curioso com seu irmão.

Severus olhou para o garoto ao lado de sua mãe, ele não podia acreditar que o garoto estava dizendo aquele absurdo, ele duvidava muito que Harry fosse aceitar aquela barbaridade, mas ele sabia que não custava tentar. Ele ainda daria um tempo para Harry, ele queria conhecer sua mãe novamente, queria saber quem era o pai de seu irmão.

— Quem é seu pai? –perguntou curioso, franziu o cenho ao perceber que o menino não tinha característica de Tobias.

— Criado a partir de uma poção, fico feliz de que ninguém nunca desconfiou disso, Edward só tem o meu gene no sangue Severus, você também quereria fazer isso ao perceber que ninguém respeita a vida que tem. –respondeu Ellen, ela estava orgulhosa de Edward.

Severus ficou chocado com a notícia, ele jamais pensou que sua mãe criaria um irmão para ele a partir de uma poção, mas ele sabia que sua mãe jamais praticava poções ilegais, aquela poção criada era legal e seu irmão era todo parecido com sua mãe, até mesmo os olhos azuis dela, os cabelos negros, o nariz fino, ele se odiava por ter um nariz adunco.

Naquela mesma noite Severus decidiu que ficaria com sua mãe, cancelou a conta do hotel já que não tinha ficado muito tempo lá, somente fez o registro de um quarto e saiu. Ele precisava conversar com sua mãe seriamente, ele ainda precisava descobrir todos os sentimentos que abrigavam em seu peito naquele momento e ele não sabia como classifica-lo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Harry recebeu a mensagem de Severus, ele esperava que seu ex-professor encontrasse sua mãe, ele merecia afinal de contas. Naquela noite Harry foi para Gringotts, selar toda sua fortuna com sangue e senha na linguagem de cobras, ele não queria que ninguém mais mexesse em seu dinheiro. Naquela tarde ele tinha percebido que seus amigos estavam agindo suspeitos. Ele fez descobrir que alguém tinha tentado fazer com que ele fosse casado com Ginny Weasley, mas que uma cláusula de sua família rejeitou aquele contrato que não foi feito por ele.

Ele ainda não podia acreditar que alguém queria forçar ele se casar com quem ele não amava, ele odiava por ter namorado aquela menina na escola, ele não queria ter mais nada a ver com essa família, eles ainda lhe culpavam pela morte de Fred, sendo que ele nunca quis que ninguém participasse da guerra, guerra essa que era só dele e Voldemort. Escreveu um bilhete via patrono para Severus, ele queria uma opinião do mais velho.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Naquela mesma noite Tonks estava deitada em sua cama pensando no seu ex-professor de poções, ela ainda não sabia o que sentia em relação ao mais velho, ela sabia que as coisas que sentiu por Remus era mais que verdadeiro, mas por Severus era ainda mais forte daqueles sentimentos bobos que teve por Remus, ela não sabia como colocar aqueles sentimentos em pratica, ela sabia que Severus era um homem triste e que ficou amargurado a vida toda, ela queria poder compensar o homem de alguma forma.

Tonks sabia que de alguma forma ela precisava descobrir todos os sentimentos que estava nutrindo naquele momento, precisava conversar com alguém sobre tudo o que estava sentindo no momento, mas também queria conversar com Severus, ela queria saber porque o outro estava fugindo de tudo o que sentiam naqueles momentos. Tonks desconfiava que Severus estava dando um tempo para ela pelo seu luto.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Nos dias que se seguiram Severus conheceu mais sua mãe e soube que ela realmente tinha amado seu pai trouxa, mas que ele sempre foi um idiota perfeito que acreditava que podia jogar a magia fora do corpo de uma pessoa, ele sempre odiou o homem que tinha conhecido em sua infância, ele não podia acreditar que o homem tinha morrido por conta da bebida.

Ele também estava conhecendo um pouco sobre seu irmão. Ele jamais pensou que um dia pudesse ter um, afinal ele já beirava aos quarenta anos. Ainda não sabia se poderia considerar o jovem que foi feito à base de uma poção como seu irmão, ele ainda precisava entender o que estava acontecendo de verdade com ele.

No dia anterior ele tinha mandado uma carta para Harry sobre ser adotado por ele, mas ele duvida que o garoto iria querer afinal ele já tinha idade legal para fazer o que quisesse em sua vida. Ele só queria que Harry pudesse contar com ele em todos os momentos, desde que percebeu que o jovem estava longe de seus melhores amigos, ele achava que o garoto de ouro nunca mais considerou como seus amigos mais.

Por Merlin, ele só queria proteger Harry de sua própria sombra naquele momento, ele não queria que o jovem sofresse mais do que já sofria, ele tinha certeza de que Harry ainda estava sofrendo pelo homem que era casado, ele queria poder ajudar Harry de alguma forma. De alguma forma ele queria que Harry pudesse ser feliz com quem ele quisesse, mas ele duvidava que o auror daria bola para Harry.

Naquela noite ele recebeu a resposta de Harry, ele a princípio estava com medo de ler aquela carta, ele não queria sentir dor ao ler a carta, mas por outro lado estaria feliz pela escolha de Harry, não importando a resposta do jovem.

 _Caro Severus,_

 _Fiquei surpreso de que quer me adotar, eu sempre considerei meu pai depois que vi suas memorias, não me importava se você era carrancudo no passado, eu sempre o considerei o meu pai. Fico surpreso em ouvir que você tem um irmão também, eu pensava que sua mãe tinha se separado de seu pai, mas tenho certeza de que ela deve ter se apaixonado por um outro homem. Não me importa, ela tem o direito de ser feliz com quem quiser._

 _É claro que eu aceito você como meu pai, vou precisar de ajudar para ser controlado, afinal eu não quero fazer alguma coisa estupida que pode acabar fazendo ele se afastar de mim. Eu queria poder esquecer certas coisas, mas não vale a pena, sofri por muitas coisas Severus, e é por isso que eu o considero um ótimo pai, por sempre estar lã para mim no passado._

 _Volte logo para mim pai. Estou sofrendo, eu não acho que posso continuar trabalhando com Kingsley e não perder a cabeça a cada vez que o vejo._

 _Com amor,_

 _Seu filho Harry._

Severus não podia acreditar que Harry tinha aceito que ele fosse seu pai, ele estava feliz, mas de alguma forma ele queria que o jovem pudesse ser feliz, ele não podia deixar que o jovem continuasse sofrendo, ele precisava fazer alguma coisa urgente.

 **Nota autor:**

 **Quem ai ficou com saudade dessa fic levanta a mão.**

 **Enfim espero poder continuar postando as minhas fics de agora em diante, ainda não desisti do meu sonho de ser escritor, mesmo independente, publiquei um livro no clube de autores.**

 **O livro se chama espíritos perdidos.**

 **Até os próximos capítulos.**

 **Fui…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo cinco**

Nos dias que se passaram Severus conheceu mais um pouco da mulher que foi sua mãe, ele estava feliz de que ele ainda estava viva e que ela poderia ter finalmente netos que queria desde que ele era ainda jovem, mas naqueles dias ele também poderia ter filhos, nunca era tarde para ser pai. Mas ele ainda estava confuso com os sentimentos que estava nutrindo por Ninfadora Tonks, ele nem mesmo sabia o que significava aquilo.

Ele sabia que Harry sabia aqueles sentimentos, afinal o menino era uma pessoa que gostava de demonstrar seus sentimentos a todo momento, ele sabia que teria que pedir uma opinião para o jovem garoto, ele queria entender aqueles sentimentos inesperados.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Em Londres Harry via como a família Weasley queria que ele assinasse um acordo para se casar com Ginny, ele jamais pensou que um dia pudesse ouvir aquilo que ele mais odiava ser dirigido a ele, ele simplesmente não queria aceitar aquelas coisas barbaras em sua direção, afinal ele já era maior de idade e podia muito bem se relacionar com quem quisesse.

Harry tinha ido procurar um advogado para que tudo aquilo que a família Weasley quisesse fosse buraco abaixo, ele não queria ter nada a ver com essas coisas. Logo quando ficou completamente irritado com essa família de ignorantes, ele decidiu que era melhor dar uma entrevista ao profeta diário e o pasquim, ele queria que as pessoas soubessem que ele não queria ser manipulado de novo e que ele queria fazer sua vida do jeito que ele queria naquele momento.

Então dias depois Londres amanhecia com a notícia de que Harry Potter era gay, e que ele odiava completamente a fama e não queria nada a ver com ela e que se as pessoas quisessem que ele continuasse vivendo em Londres era melhor respeitar os desejos dele, afinal ele não queria nada sobre esse assunto em sua vida. Também tinha disparado que não queria ser manipulado novamente e que ele já tinha idade suficiente para ter a vida que ele quisesse.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Lewis Denver tinha percebido que tinha atraído o olhar de Harry Potter, afinal sempre que estava por perto o garoto mais jovem saia correndo para um recinto bem longe. Ele queria poder conversar com Harry um dia, mas o garoto sempre se esquivava dele. Ele queria poder entender o que tinha feito para o garoto.

Severus Snape voltou um dia e viu os dois se abraçando apertado, alguma coisa tinha acontecido com o jovem para se enterrar no peito do homem mais velho. Severus levou Harry para longe daquele lugar, afinal ele tinha um monte de coisas que queria falar para o menino em particular e queria saber o que tinha dado nele para se permitir ser entrevistado por jornalistas horríveis.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Tonks também queria saber o que os Weasley estavam aprontando, sendo que no final da batalha Harry tinha ficado completamente distante da família, parecia que o jovem Potter tinha ouvido coisas a respeito da família que não tinha gostado nada. O jornal tinha sido esclarecedor, mas ela sabia que tinha mais por trás de tudo aquilo que estava lendo. Ela pode não conhecer o jovem bem, mas ela sabia que Harry jamais gostou de fama na vida.

Ela esperaria a poeira baixar para poder conversar com o jovem com mais calma, ela queria poder entender o que estava passando na vida do jovem, aquilo não era para estar acontecendo com ele, sabendo que o jovem sempre quis ter uma família. Ela sabia que o jovem sempre tinha considerado a família Weasley como uma de suas famílias, mas agora ela já não tinha muita certeza do que estava acontecendo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Severus tinha levado Harry para sua casa onde estava sua mãe e irmão, os dois tinham decidido mudar a loja deles para Londres, para perto de seu único familiar vivo e Severus não queria desistir de Londres ainda. Ele tinha descoberto com sua mãe que aqueles sentimentos que tinha por Tonks eram os mesmo que sentiu por Lily um dia, mas que o que sentia por Tonks era forte. Ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer a respeito sendo que a mulher ainda estava de luto por Lupin.

– Está tudo bem? Percebi que andou fugindo de Lewis…

Harry tapou os ouvidos, ele não queria ouvir falar daquele homem, doía em seu peito saber que o outro era casado e tinha uma família feliz e linda. Severus se aproximou de Harry e o puxou para um abraço, ele não queria machucar os sentimentos do jovem, tinha percebido que o garoto se escondeu em seu peito e chorava silencioso. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa para o seu novo e único filho, ele não queria que o jovem continuasse sofrendo sozinho.

– Às vezes penso que não sirvo mais para continuar vivendo em Londres, as pessoas só querem saber da minha maldita fama. –disse Harry no peito de Severus.

– Então saia em viagem, você precisa se espairecer, conhecer pessoas novas. –respondeu Severus apertando o garoto em seus braços.

Severus nunca pensou que um dia pudesse dizer uma coisa daquelas para o filho de Lily, mas ele queria que o jovem pudesse conhecer pessoas novas e poder se relacionar com elas. Beijou a testa do jovem, ele não podia acreditar que tinha pessoas lá fora interessada na fortuna do jovem e não nele em si. Harry se encolheu mais nos braços de seu pai adotivo.

– Não sei se tenho coragem para tanto, mas vou tentar. Pedirei afastamento para Kingsley amanhã. –disse.

– Precisa conhecer o mundo Harry. –respondeu Severus apertando um pouco mais Harry em seus braços.

– Está bem. –respondeu pensativo.

Severus sorriu e então puxou Harry para se sentar ao seu lado no sofá. Ellen e Edward estavam no beco diagonal resolvendo umas coisas para sua nova loja de botica, ela queria conhecer seu neto, mas ela queria que seu filho conversasse com o jovem primeiro, ela tinha lido o jornal e não tinha gostado nada do que lia.

Harry conheceu Ellen e Edward, ele não tinha pensado que Severus teria um irmão. Ele tinha ficado feliz que Severus ainda tinha sua família com ele e protegeria aquela família, ele tinha gostado de conhecer Ellen, a mulher era uma mãe exemplar, sempre preocupada com Severus e Edward, Harry pode perceber que ela estava envergonhando Severus naquele momento, ele sorriu.

Tinha resolvido que iria sair de viagem naquele fim de semana, afinal queria conhecer mais um pouco da família de Severus e ele queria que Severus se abrisse com Tonks antes que fosse tarde demais para ele. Severus iria dar um jeito de tentar se entender com Tonks, ele queria tentar ser parte da vida de Tonks.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-

Naquele fim de semana Harry se despediu de sua nova família, antes tinha conversado com Tonks em particular. Pediu para que a moça desse uma chance para Severus ser parte de sua vida. Disse que queria que os dois pudessem ser felizes juntos. Se despediu de Teddy com um grande abraço sendo que não estaria por perto para poder mimar mais o garoto, mas mandaria lembranças para o garotinho.

Severus estava feliz de que Harry tinha traçado seus passos, tinha arrumado uma caixa de poções para todo os tipos de ocorrência que poderia acontecer com o jovem longe de casa. Ele queria que Harry pudesse ser feliz. Ele tentaria conversar com Lewis Denver, ele não queria que o homem se aproximasse de Harry nunca, afinal não queria acabar machucando os sentimentos de Harry mais do que já estavam ferido.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Dias depois de Harry ter saído em viagem, Severus recebeu a visita de Tonks em sua casa, ele estava vermelho, ele jamais pensou que a moça quereria lhe visitar e ainda mais com seu pequeno filho. Ele não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo, mas queria poder entender o que estava errado. Deixou que a moça entrasse em sua casa, ainda tinha pessoas remanescentes que queria matar.

– Algo errado? –perguntou assim que fechou a porta.

– Não, Harry me contou algo...

Severus se irritou, ele não podia acreditar que Harry estava querendo lhe machucar naquilo que sentia por Tonks, ele não sabia o que fazer. Apertou os punhos com irritação.

– Não odeie Harry por algo que ele não fez, afinal desde aquele dia que você me trouxe aqui, me senti ligada a você, como fui quando era sua aluna. –disse colocando o filho sentado no chão e espalhou brinquedos no chão para o pequeno.

Severus olhou chocado para Tonks, ele não cria no que ouvia, viu a mulher se aproximando dele. Sentiu os lábios dela nos seus e o beijo foi crescendo de forma que não foi possível ignorar, só quando o pequeno Teddy começou a chorar no chão por algo. Os dois se separaram e olharam para o menino que estava tentando esfregar a testa onde deve ter batido em algo.

Tonks pegou o menino no colo novamente, e tentou acalentar o filho. Severus olhava a tudo sem poder acreditar, ele tinha sido beijado por Tonks, tinha sido completamente enfeitiçado pela moça, se sentou no sofá ainda sem crer. Tonks se sentou ao lado dele, percebendo que Severus estava confuso ainda.

– Harry disse algo errado então? –perguntou incerta.

– Não, meu filho não disse nada errado, é só que eu nunca imaginei que poderia ter a chance. –respondeu olhando para os olhos castanhos de Tonks.

– Filho? –perguntou.

– Sim, adotei Harry, mesmo que ele já é um adulto, eu o adotei para protege-lo. –respondeu.

– Sim Harry precisa de alguém lá para protege-lo, eu ainda não entendo porque a família Weasley está ignorando os desejos de Harry. –disse pensativa, olhou para o filho no colo, o menino tinha ficado quieto.

Teddy estava observando o homem sentado ao lado de sua mãe, ele não tinha gostado de ver o homem beijando sua mãe, mas parecia que sua mãe estava gostando da companhia do estranho. Severus percebeu que o menino estava lhe encarando, esperava não magoar os sentimentos do menino, mas parecia que tudo seria em vão.

– Podemos tentar? –perguntou Tonks um momento depois.

– Tem certeza de que quer tentar, seu filho parece não gostar de mim...

– Ele é só uma criança, aqui pegue ele no colo. –disse colocando o filho no colo de Severus.

Severus ficou com medo e nervoso, ele nunca carregou uma criança no colo na vida. Segurou Teddy conforme Tonks lhe disse, logo então o pequeno se aconchegou em seu peito onde dormiu tranquilamente. Tonks sorriu ao perceber que seu filho estava dormindo no colo de Severus, ela jamais pensou que seu filho iria fazer uma coisa como aquela, mas estava feliz. Severus ficou olhando para o pequeno em seu colo sem entender.

– Você leva jeito. –disse Tonks ao seu lado.

– Acho completamente ilógico, mas parece que ele esta cansado. Podemos tentar se você ainda quiser...

Tonks beijou os lábios de Severus com um fogo, mas Severus se afastou, ele não queria acordar o menino em seu colo pelos ataques de Tonks. Tonks sorriu envergonhada do que fazia, sabendo que seu filho provavelmente choraria se lhe apertasse como ela queria apertar Severus num abraço de urso.

 **Nota autor:**

 **Espero que vocês gostem...**

 **Comentem...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo seis**

 **Capítulo dedicado somente a Harry Potter e suas viagens...**

Harry tinha se despedido de seus novos familiares, ele esperava que quando voltasse para Londres Severus e Tonks já estejam juntos, ele queria que seu pai adotivo fosse feliz e não fosse mais amargurado com a vida.

Tinha chegado a China em sua primeira parada na viagem, ali fez algumas aulas rápidas de kung fu magico, era uma arte de tática, que lhe ensinou a se preparar mentalmente para todo o tipo de situação dentro de uma batalha, ele estava completamente maravilhado ao perceber que tinha derrotado o melhor mestre de kung fu magico.

Outra parte que Harry tinha gostado de seu tempo na China foi que ele não era conhecido no país e estava feliz de poder andar livre pelas ruas sem ser atacado por meninas que queriam ser sua esposa, ele simplesmente não podia e não queria um relacionamento a base de mentiras, ele queria poder ser amado e amar de volta.

Depois de ter aprendido arte magica na China, Harry foi para EUA, onde queria aprender um pouco mais sobre a cultura do país, pois antes de sair de viagem de Londres, ele tinha pedido uma troca de dinheiro no banco e descobriu que tinha casas nos EUA, Índia, Escócia e Austrália. Ficou feliz de saber que tinha onde poder ficar sem ter que ficar gastando com hotéis.

No EUA ele tinha decidido que queria conhecer as casas que tinha em sua herança familiar, ele queria conhecer mais sobre seus pais e o restante de sua família. A herança herdada por parte de Sirius incluía casas na Itália, Grécia, Egito e França. Harry queria poder conhecer todos esses lugares antes de voltar para Londres, ele queria pelo menos um tempo de distância longe de todos.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Harry tinha gostando bastante de seu tempo no EUA, tinha ido a um bar gay para descontruir das coisas que tinha passado e estava feliz de que ali ele também não era reconhecido, ele só queria poder ser e sossegado, ele tinha certeza de que as pessoas sabiam porque ele era daquele modo, afinal estava sempre nos jornais.

Dançou com um moreno e beijou, mas não deixou que aquilo fosse mais longe, afinal achava que as coisas tinham um período certo para entrar nessas coisas, e ele queria fazer com a pessoa certa em sua vida, mas ele não sabia se poderia continuar vivendo naquela mentira. Ele ainda se perguntava porque tinha se casado com um homem casado de todas as pessoas.

Naquela noite depois de ter se divertido tanto no bar, deitado em sua cama pensando no que realmente queria em sua vida, ele só sabia que não queria continuar sofrendo, ele sinceramente não sabia o que continuar fazendo em sua vida.

Decidiu continuar com as viagens, afinal tinha um monte de lugares que queria conhecer que não pode conhecer em sua infância, ele queria pelo menos guardar boas memorias. Decidiu que começaria a escrever sobre tudo o que tinha visto em suas viagens, começando primeiramente pela China, onde tinha aprendido kung fu magico.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

O livro sobre o kung fu magico foi a estreia de Harry como um escritor e foi o livro mais vendido pelo mundo inteiro, ele se sentiu bem falando das magias que aprendeu no país asiático, ele esperava voltar lá um dia. Ele sabia que os asiáticos eram pessoas que gostavam de estar bem avançado em todo os tipos de culturas magicas e ele queria aprender tudo com eles.

O próximo livro que escreveu foi sobre os tipos de heranças magicas, um livro que ele pensou que o mundo bruxo deveria se inteirar, quando estava cansando sobre as horcruxes com seus chamados amigos, Harry tinha se sentido que algo mudava em si e nunca pensou que pudesse ser sua magia crescendo, se tornando mais forte a cada vez que ficava um ano mais velho.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Em sua casa nas Américas ficou um pouco feliz, não tinha ninguém para lhe perturbar a paz, estava feliz de que estava esquecendo aos poucos Lewis Denver. Suspirou, ele sabia que eventualmente iria acabar esquecendo o homem por quem se apaixonou, ele só não contava que fosse ser repentinamente.

Suas próximas viagens foram para países pequenos, onde ele sabia que não tinha magia, mas ele queria conhecer mesmo assim e aos poucos foi se dando conta que mesmo sendo países pequenos, eles eram bem desenvolvidos ao seu modo de vida.

Ele aprendeu muitas coisas que pensava que valia a pena ter aprendido em Hogwarts, mas percebeu que aquilo que aprendia no momento, era algo que se aprendia por conta própria e ele estava feliz de ter tomado conhecimento daquelas artes.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Desde então dois anos tinham se passado desde que saiu de viagem, ele sabia que precisava voltar para casa, ele estava com saudades de seu pai Severus, ele sabia que devia um monte de explicação para o homem, afinal, não tinha respondido nenhuma das cartas que ele mandou.

Decidiu que escreveria uma carta pequena dizendo que estaria voltando para casa, ele só sabia que Severus e Tonks tinha se casado no ano anterior e que seu afilhado estava com três anos, ele não sabia como o menino estaria naquele exato momento.

 _Caro Severus,_

 _Estarei voltando para casa, acho que já aprendi tudo o que queria aprender no mundo._

 _Espero que me perdoe por não responder suas cartas._

 _Seu filho,_

 _Harry._

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Londres, novamente. Olhou para as ruas de Londres muggle, nada parecia ter mudado em sua ausência, mas ele não se importava com aquele maldito mundo mais, seus parentes lhe fizeram um bem tão grande, ele jamais gostou daquela parte de sua vida, mas estava feliz em poder começar uma nova, agora que tinha vinte anos.

Foi para o Caldeirão Furado, era ali que se encontraria com Severus. Quando entrou quase todos lhe olharam, ele bufou em indignação, ele odiava que as pessoas lhe olhassem, encontrou Severus e Tonks sentado numa mesa afastada, foi até eles.

= Finalmente! –Severus disse se levantando e puxando Harry para um abraço apertado.

Severus tinha sentido a falta de Harry um monte, ele realmente não podia acreditar que ele sentiria saudades de alguém, mas Harry tinha sido a pessoa que tinha lhe ajudado um monte quando não entendia praticamente nada sobre o que estava sentindo dois anos atrás.

= Também senti sua falta, pai. –respondeu Harry com ironia, ao se ver abraçado.

Tonks sorriu, Severus era mesmo uma pessoa carinhosa quando queria, ela estava feliz por conhecer aquele lado do homem mais velho, ela queria que o homem fosse uma pessoa gentil e feliz, queria poder fazer uma pequena surpresa para ele, mas aquele momento poderia esperar.

 **Nota autor:**

 **Mais um capítulo no ar, espero que vocês gostem**

 **Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos...**

 **Até breve!**


End file.
